


Rain

by 334-rivingtonstreet- newyork (whistling_in_the_dark)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jacobxqueenie, jaqueenie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistling_in_the_dark/pseuds/334-rivingtonstreet-%20newyork
Summary: The parting of Jacob and the other three from Jacob's perspective. Aka a rewrite of a scene from the first movie.Jacob remembers.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein & Jacob Kowalski, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Kudos: 4





	Rain

Raindrops hit his face. Broke their legs against his skin, clung to his clothes. They had such a magical scent. A head was turned up towards the sky. The freshness of the water made him feel so tired so suddenly.

When had he last had the time to shower? When had he last had the chance to close his eyes and exist on his own? To pause and feel his surroundings?

The reality of the situation felt so overwhelming. It pressed against his chest mercilessly so, left him quite breathless if only for a moment.

New York became but a creature with million voices merging into one. A beast unlike any other. Few screams of people rushing to escape the pouring rain could be distinguished and barely so, drown out by the raindrops.

Drip drop. A million times over.

A sharp breath was taken. The rhythmic sound of exactly two feet grew a little bit louder by the second. Scarcely Jacob opened his eyes to a beautiful, beautiful woman walking towards him. A wand was in her hand. A wand with the tiniest seashell at the very end of it. Jacob had taken enough close looks at it to know it nearly as well as he did it's owner.

Water was gone as quickly as it had came down pouring from the sky. His eyes darted up. A shield, an umbrella was over his head. One made out of water itself. What a beautiful concept that was. How many visions of beasts and wonderful charms were inside him yet the little fountain coming out of the seashell wand felt more mesmerizing than any other magic.

The softest five fingers pressed against his cheek, such a familiar feeling. It made him lean forward ever so slightly. An undetectable movement (for an untrained eye at least) yet it made a shiver run down every cell of his. Had he for a few seconds forgotten what it felt like to move? Had he been through so much that now a single second of rest for his body would cause a complete paralysis?

The softest lips pressed against his own, such an unfamiliar feeling. This, he thought was magic. Another charm, a hex that one of these magical creatures, magical people was casting on him. A goodbye trick. A voice sounded in his head, drowning out even the beast that New York was.

/It is all real/

The pretty smiley woman, she could read his thoughts. Yet he had completely forgotten about that. It was but a coincidence that the mere touch of her lips (she was real, right?) had managed to make every little bit of his crazy brain scream.

/I think I love you./

His two arms (they were two, right?) scarcely reached out, his two hands wrapped around the witch's waist though quite weakly.

The pretty smiley woman did not seem to be smiling. Why was she not smiling? Could he make her smile? Oh, he had to!

The pretty unsmiling woman let go. She seemed pretty sad in fact. Pretty heartbroken. Pretty, pretty. A hint of a smile was on Jacob's own lips: his last attempt at bringing back the smiley woman if only for a second.

/I кησω I love you!/

Drip drop. A million times over.

Back in his ears like the roar of a mystic creature. A fantastic beast. The mesmerizing fountain was gone. Raindrops soaked his clothes all over and the pretty pretty woman's shoulders moved so beautifully as she walked away from him, down the stairs of the metro.

Queenie her name was. Engraved in his crazy brain. Queenie, Newt and Tina. Every single one of them Jacob remembered.

Was the rain not supposed to make him forget?

The very tips of his fingers reached towards the magical trio. A deep breath was taken and quickly he turned around.

Jacob was not supposed to remember. Oh, he was so bad at breaking the laws of the world. Had he not failed at breaking one upon being denied that loan? It would cause trouble breaking this one too.

Jacob gripped his case tightly and, quite magically, turned himself into a part of New York. His crazy brain tapped against his skull with memories as many as the rain drops.

A pretty smiley woman's eyes shined quite magically against the darkness of his closed ones.


End file.
